Club Blood
by Trisforce
Summary: L, somehow finds himself wondering around a gaudy, vampire-esque stripclub. One thing he was not aware of was that Beyond Birthday was the main act, the uber-famous Bloody Blowhard. What would happen if BB directed L to his room, guiding him to have fun? LxBB, yaoi, one-shot, and a lot of makeup and blood. Read at your own risk (although I kinda cut it off).


**This is the longest fanfiction I think I've wrote as a one-shot. I would like to give a tiny thanks to ****_DeathNoteRoleplays _****for giving me a bit of willpower and a bit of ****_VinnyJimmy _****only for the fact that that roleplay got me over my writer's block with my NANOWRIMO and that being done helped me here...Okay, so this was based off of a haunted house at ****_King's Island _****and was due before Halloween, but...writer's block, NANOWRIMO, books, other fandoms, emotional teenage breakdowns...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Nice thought; Do not touch us. Its hands on if we bite you first, though. Before you go in, I must warn you, this is a vampire strip club. Please no eating, drinking, or smoking, but the vampires are okay doing so. They will eat and drink you, no doubt about that, although they cannot smoke you that does not mean they will not try. Do not tip the strippers, for they are not sexually interested in you. Enjoy your visit at Club Blood, remember: there is no mercy._

L sighed and trudged in the building with the ominous title, _Club Blood. _Whatever. It seemed more like a tranny park than anything, but the sign was a little cool. Crimson dripping red, that glows in the dark from a mile away…

"Why am I here?" L murmured to himself as he glanced around the room. It was a little hallway with blood splattered all over it, and even in his crime of work, he could not tell if it was real or not. It was a dark burgundy, if it were real it wouldn't be new…

The sound of light dance music, motorcycle tires, and giggles filled his eardrums, along with the _clicking _of stiletto heels. Something L loathed the most. Along with criminals, which he was sure he was going to be in a room full of. L glanced at himself as he walked down the red and black-diamond carpet hall. He was in his normal outfit, only this time, wearing _shoes. _Nice shoes, in fact. _Solid_ black low top Converse. The thought of any shoes in general perturbed him, but he dealt. _No shoes no shirt no service. _But then again, did that apply to a strip club?

He walked in to a large room, full of both male and female strippers. Although it seemed out of place, there were the busty females on the bikes and the males on the poles, and drinks _everywhere. Literally. _It reeked of hard liquor and cherries.

L could feel himself get lured into all of this. Why? He didn't even know. Vampires and strip clubs were never his forte, but he could just _enjoy the moment more, _once in his life…Thanks, graffiti. _Gather. _He glanced around, looking for a seat. There was a small stage in the corner, and it wasn't occupied. Maybe it would take the fun out of it, sitting there, but hey, why not? Maybe drink a shot or two by himself, get banged, and be fine the next day.

"HELLO!" A robotic voice yelled in a speaker right behind L, making him jump out of his seat like a ninny. "You know you love him, ladies, and here he is!" It yelled again, showing a light point directly to the stage. L was wondering for a second on why there were so many girls running over there and squealing like fangirls, but then he heard _him._

The identical twin that was a part of Wammy's House.

"Now ladies, please no touching tonight. I'm still a bit sore from last night from taking so many of you home ~" The dark figure said in a seductive purr, slamming his fists behind the white glass behind him and screaming. "Ah! Fuck!" He moaned and screamed, slamming something's back into the glass. L couldn't tell if it was his 'twins' body or a whore, but he pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get a better view.

Then an adequate liquid hit the glass.

L murmured to himself, "Club Blood…its blood. Beyond Birthday is the Bloody Blowhard!"

He remembered why he was here; that _Bloody Blowhard. _He had no idea it was Beyond Birthday in the flesh… and now he knew it was, he knew he'd be having some fun tonight.

Bloody Blowhard did suit Beyond Birthday well though. BB, blowhard as in a prick, but nonetheless one who gives good blowjobs…or so he heard.

"Ugh! This shirt is too tight!" The voice screamed, slamming his head into the glass. "It's…_torture." _

L could hear all the cries of the girls, even a few guys, as he noticed. "Blowhard."

"Oh yes, I am a blowhard~ I do not recognize your voice, are you new here?" The blowhard said beyond the glass. "It's a bit gloomy over here, I think I need a better view of you." He whimpered as the glass lifted up. L didn't know what to do; he was well aware that Beyond Birthday was the Bloody Blowhard, but how would B react?

L glared at B. His black shirt was in slashes all across his chest, along with his blue jeans, and he had blood everywhere, making his red eyes seem normal. Although L knew those were not normal eyes, and he knew one could only see them if the wielder wishes you too.

"L-L Law-lie-t," Beyond whimpered, eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the view of my Backup on a pole," L smirked, raising an eyebrow sarcastically. Nobody even paid attention to the 'awhs,' and the 'you know him? I'm jealous!''s. "What are you even here for, Beyond?"

B frowned. "I'm all man service, Lawlipop."

L smiled. "Never thought I'd see a Wammy as a whore,"

"Neither did I," Beyond smiled as he wrapped his leg around the pole, "but now we're here."

L looked away, indicating a waitress to bring a shot over to him.

"You seriously know this guy?" The waitress said, handing the drink to him.

"He's my backup," L smirked, bringing the drink to his lips. He then sat down on the edge of the stage, swirling his finger around the tip of the red plastic cup. "Well, backup, dance for me. I need to know why you're Bloody Blowhard for a reason."

"I'm Bloody Blowhard for this reason, you cunt." Beyond smirked as he pulled up L's wrists, making him stand up as he grinded against him. "Mmn, its Lawlipop." He smirked, sticking his tongue in L's ear.

L didn't know what to do, so he stood there, frozen. He had never been physically attracted to B before, but now it was a bit different.

"You taste so good, L," B teased as he made his way to the pole. "I might just take you home tonight instead of one of the lovely ladies we have here," he said as he danced into the music. L could recognize the tune, it was an Eminem song of some sort.

"_YOU'RE GAY?!" _A woman yelled, dropping her drink.

"Blowhard will take anything, Cassandra," A busty woman said on a motorcycle.

"Nah, I only take what I feel is right," BB snarled, circling his big toe on the bloody ground. It took L a moment to realize his shirt was soiled with, what he hoped, was fake blood. "And I'm hoping for a big, throbbing member of my Lawlipop. He's the reason I'm here,"

L blushed, crossing his arms. "Not true, Beyond."

"It _is _true!" B frowned, dipping and moving his fingers in a more sensual manner.

L sighed, scratching his head. It could be…

BB took his chance and giggled, sprinting to Lawliet and tickling him without mercy, the shockwaves hitting L immediately. He failed in attempt to kick B, in the manner of his erotic laughter. "S-stop!"

Beyond frowned and shook his head, letting his hands off of the successor and giggled lightly. "Always a dickhead, I see, Lawlipop."

L groaned, hearing B using the "Lawlipop" slur again. "You know that's not true, B."

"Then why are you wearing shoes, _hmmm?" _B replied ghastly with a smirk, poking L's collarbone accordingly. "Why are you here, world's to-be greatest detective?" He smirked as he rubbed his finger on his chin lightly. "Did you come here so you could have the pleasure of watching me in real life instead of your imaginary mind of yours? Awh, Lawlipop~ do I make you have wet dreams at night? I'm _flattered,"_

"Pfft," L scoffed, crossing his arms, showing off his ankle while standing. "As _if, _Beyondi."

_"Beyondi," _Beyond grinned, clashing his teeth together, making a blood capsule pop and the crimson cover his chin. "Such a nice dub for a bottom to come up with." He could feel Lawliet get uncomfortable, especially in the panic in his voice afterwards.

_"Bottom?! _I am _not! _Am _not! _A bottom!" he said, finicky. "As if, BB. You know me better. Besides, I could take you. Any day."

"Please," BB huffed, blowing hair out of his eyes. He then grabbed L's facial line, licking his ear. "I'm a top~" he whimpered seductively in the identical raven's hair. He pulled back, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "I've never once been submissive, why the hell am I _Bloody Blowhard _for nothing? Besides…" he tapped L's nipple lightly. "You could never dominate me."

All you could see was the Lawliet blush and shift awkwardly, and hear the crowd go "Ohhh~ Saltyyyyy~"

"Salty like his cum!" L replied, flustered and blushing.

Beyond bit his lip. That was the biggest turn on he'd ever thought he would hear out of the original's mouth, and it was on _purpose _(or so he hoped,) and he could only _imagine _the things that would escape his mouth when it was accidental. …Or even on purpose.

"Awh, Lawlipop, how would you know if my cum is salty?~ Would that be your imagination talking?" He replied in an over-cocky voice.

L lowed his head in half-defeat. "You're right, BB. I wouldn't know." But then he raised his head back up, looking at him, then glancing at the audience. "But then again, I bet that Cassandra doesn't, does she? Actually, who does? You were never one to talk at the orphanage."

It was BB's turn for the loss. He walked back to the pole, leaning down into a box. "Excuse me, Lawlipop. It's time for a~ show~" he winked as he left behind a red curtain, leaving L in the dust. Then he was bombarded by questions.

"Backup?"

"It's a thing." L simply replied.

"You two have so much chemistry. How the hell…?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't have a clue. I've actually always kind of liked Beyondi even before I knew he was the Bloody Blowhard," L smiled slightly. "I've always called him 'backup' or 'Beyondi' behind his back. I don't know why, it felt _right, _ya know?"

"So after all of this…" they all asked. "Will there still be Bloody Blowhard?"

L made a ridicule face. "You say that like I'm _taking _him from you. I'm not interested in fucking him.."

"LAWLIPOP!" B squealed, pretending to be hurt. "You wound me. But you won't be saying that after…" Beyond smirked, walking out.

L's eyebrows raised as his jaw dropped. He looked his Backup over. He was in shattered boxer shorts, and a tattered black wife-beater, and they were obviously designed to fall off at any given moment, as L knew. Beyond also applied more blood to his face, along with tattering his hair and applying crimson lipstick.

"Does Lawlipop likey?" He snickered, crawling to him and poking the button on his jeans.

L just stood there, biting his lip and glaring at the identical below him, blushing like a tomato. "L-Lawlipop…like…y," he croaked, backing away and falling flat on his ass with a grunt.

"Awe, I didn't realize that I _scare _you, Lawli." B mused, tugging at L's shoes and ripping them off with his teeth. "I do realize that I am very delectable in this outfit, though."

"Don't get so cocky," L mused, kicking Beyond in the face.

BB snickered, licking his lips. "Cock-y," he grinned with the back of his voice. "Might explain why you're so ready for me…_Lawlipop," _

"Shut up, B. We all know it's you who wants me." L smirked, crawling to centimeters away from Beyond's face, picking up his shoes from next to BB's knees. "Don't deny it."

"It's true," B said hastily. "I want to tease you so much you're in a delirium and then pound you like a masochist."

"B-"

Before L Lawliet could respond, Beyond's lips were on him. It wasn't a zealous kiss, but more of a light touch. Enough to make both ravens blush, but BB knew the blood on his face could cover any heat on his face.

B loosely draped his arms around L's shoulders, pulling his whole body closer to him and smiling at the same time.

L pulled back, blushing like a maniac.

"Beyond…?"

BB smiled, biting his lip lightly while lifting his eyebrows.

"Lawlipop, you're so adorable when you blush." Beyond snickered, tugging at the ends of L's hair softly.

They were purposely ignoring the "awe's" and the "adorable's" from the crowd.

L knew it was an odd feeling bringing himself here…

B put a sly smirk on his face, licking his lips counterclockwise. He then leaned into L's ear, kissing it and whispering, "You can stay you know. It's almost midnight… Bloody Blowhard always puts on a show~"

"I'll stay," L smiled as Beyond bit his ear lightly.

"Good Lawlipop." BB bit his lip, motioning his head to the back. "VIP room, called the dressing room."

L got up, looking down at Beyond as he winked. "Don't be scared. You'll understand why I'm telling you to go there instead of making you sit in the front row."

L picked up his shoes, kissing B's forehead. "Will I be needing these?"

"Yes. Unless you want to step on broken glass." Beyond replied, sticking out his tongue like a child.

L chuckled and stood back up, putting his shoes on and walking away. He glanced around, it was all white and had a black tiled ground, glass broke all over. No wonder a red curtain covered it behind black stage lights. He sighed and continued to walk down the hall, avoiding random light-bulbs and fake blood packets. He knew after smelling Beyond that it was fake blood. He kept walking until he found a black door with "13" written on it in red fabric paint. That had to be BB's room.

L raised his hand to open the door, walking inside. He knew it's be unsurprisingly neat, but it was an OCD-like neat…He better leave it alone. He looked around the walls, they were a grey, and the floor had plush red carpet, and the couches were all an average black. He sat down, looking around. There was a wardrobe, a few Three Days Grace posters, bottles of blood, a fridge, and a large TV with a laptop and note/sketch books laid out on the table in front of it. Of course, pondering L's curiosity, he turned on the TV.

"Obviously," he murmured to himself. It was of the live-showing, the camera pointing on Beyond Birthday, or at the moment, the Bloody Blowhard. L smiled once he saw that BB had lost his shirt, and he appeared to be in a happy mood, as if he would tell Lawliet was watching.

And then a kiss was blown to the camera, B hanging from the pole erotically.

Beyond knew L was watching somehow… but then again, the panda-eyed one was not that unpredictable.

L smirked at the TV and picked up a notebook.

_People will do you if you're a doable- mentally, physically, sexually, spiritually, financially, you name it._

_I want you to succeed. No matter your past, if you're alive and kickin', you still have a chance. _

And then L noticed the words BB himself wrote underneath.

_Oh yeah? Tell that to L! How can I beat him?!_

And then the words underneath, L could not tell were B's words, just like before.

_Care to know a secret? The single most important element that stops folks from reaching their full potential, from achieving greatness, and that robs them from the happiness they deserve is… unsolved issues._

And then Beyond's letters.

_The how…do I tell him I love him?_

L smiled, picking up a red pen next to the book.

_Oh, L? You just get him a few boxes of pocky and __dance on a pole. __I mean buy a cake._

L closed the purple covered notebook and opened the sketchbook with Jack from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _on the cover of it, looking at what BB had sketched. There was one of Hannibal off of _Hannibal Rising, _one of Jeff the Killer, one of Jack, one of Death the Kid from _Soul Eater, _one of Elizabeth Bathory, and everything else was of L or BB himself. There wasn't anything sensual in them, but there was one of L kissing Beyond on the forehead. L tried not to blush, but it was inevitable.

He closed the book, getting up to snoop at Beyond's wardrobe. He was doing all it was possible to advert his eyes from the TV, specific reasons. He looked at the table, blood bottles, some glitter, and various shades of lipstick. L noticed the black and, out of boredom, put it on.

"Sexy Lawliet," L laughed at himself as he puckered his lips with a smack.

He glanced back down at the dresser again, opening the fake blood bottle.

"Better not…" L sighed as he set the bottle down, re-examining his thoughts.

He looked in the mirror closer, noticing some of it had pencil marks on it.

_Can't bribe me with money, can't shower me with shame, another killer from a broken home, until you cover me with manic fame…_

L could tell they were lyrics, but he didn't know from where nor did he care. He leaned down and opened the drawers.

The first one; shattered clothes.

The second one; regular clothes.

The third one; lingerie. Of course L knew that'd be somewhere, but it looked like it's never been worn. Why not? Was Beyond lying about taking girls home every night?

"Probably," L huffed, closing it and looking at the last drawer.

L Lawliet clothes. Why?

L dug through the drawer, looking for more things.

Tons of pictures of L himself, including drawings and some …dirty things BB took obvious pride in. He sighed as he re-organized everything and sat back down at the TV watching Beyond continue to pole-dance.

Or striptease.

Or have aural sex against the pole.

L had to ignore himself as his eyes were glued to the TV. Of course he was enjoying this, who wouldn't? He even had to start to sit on the table to get a better view, taking out a mobile device and snapping pictures.

"Hells yeah BB…" He smirked, licking his lips. L knew himself too well, knowing he was being all too happy to see this.

The moans continued for at least 20 minutes before BB came into his dressing room, and L was on the couch eating the strawberry jam that was in the fridge.

"BITCH DID YOU STEAL MY JAM?!" BB screamed as he knocked the jar out of L's hands, landing on the ground with a screech.

"I was hungry."

"Too bad! My jam!" Beyond said as he got up to the fridge, grunting. "I need some Jack."

L raised his eyebrows. Of course Beyond would be drinking afterwards.

"…Sharing is caring, B." L smiled. "And I don't just mean the jam."

Beyond chuckled at him, sitting in a lazy style next to him on the couch. "Lawlipop? Drink? Nah, I think I'll just leave you sober for when I corrupt you…" he said in a smirk, tipping the bottle up to himself.

"How much do you drink, Beyond?" L asked, poking him in the shoulder.

"Not much, actually. I know, you'd think the average teen would do more," he smiled as he set the bottle down after taking a gulp. "See? I don't drink _that _much. The rumors are false when they say the Bloody Blowhard is an alcoholic."

L half-smiled. "I am aware of the rumors, BB… now…" L zoned out, looking at Beyond's eyes, looking at how the red was slowly changing into black. "Why do your eyes do that, Beyond?"

B blinked a few times, changing them back to the crimson they were. "Do what, Lawlipop?"

"T-that!" L said as he pointed at him. "They were red one second then black another!"

Beyond chuckled, leaning into L's face. "Why, do you like them red?"

L blushed, looking into the red pools of blood known as BB's eyes. "Yes."

B smiled as he sealed L's mouth with a kiss, connecting the red lipstick with the black. L gasped lightly as Beyond slithered his tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss immediately. L grabbed BB's shoulders lightly as he straddled BB's hips, moaning softly as he blushed like a maniac.

"Oh God, BB…" he smiled as he pulled back from the kiss, saliva dripping from their mouths. L chuckled slightly as he saw the lipstick on the other's face.

"Not tonight, dear, I'm a bit tired."

L pouted. "Are you _insinuating _that I'm nothing more than a whore that wants you?!"

B frowned. "Nooo. But if that were the case, I'm too tired."

L sighed sarcastically as he sat back down next to him as he glanced around. "Where do you even sleep?!"

Beyond raised his eyebrows. "I go home, duh, how are you the to-be world's greatest detective?"

L grunted, glaring at him. "Where do you live?"

"Now Lawlipop, why would I tell you?" BB smirked as he put a shirt on. "What makes you more special than all the girls?"

"You have a fetish for me!" L screamed immediately, wiping his eyes. "What makes you pull me into the dressing room? I bet you nobody has been in here but you! Try and tell me I'm a piece of shit Beyond. Do it."

"You're a pie-" BB paused. "You're my Lawlipop, who in other words, is a piece of shit."

"That is so mean!" L said as he kicked B in the jaw.

"My shit." Beyond laughed as he felt L slap him in the face.

"Still not nice," L frowned, glaring.

"What makes you think I have a fetish for you, Lawlipop, anyways?" BB smirked, biting his lip. "How do you know?"

"You call me Lawlipop. You took me in here. Your…drawers are full of dirty detailed pictures. And you even kissed me. Is that not a fetish?" L mimicked Beyond's smirk, raising his eyebrows.

"You went through my drawers?!" B looked offended as he blushed. "How rude!"

"Not like you expected anything different," L chuckled as he grabbed Beyond's hand. "So…You want me _that _badly but yet…you don't want me tonight…? That wounds me, BB~"

Beyond opened his mouth although no words escaped from his lips.

"Kiss me again," L smiled.

"You're acting oddly out of character Lawlipop. Are you alright?" Beyond asked as he looked at L again.

L sighed and turned his head away, looking at the wardrobe and themselves in the mirror. He knew he looked horrid, but not as much as he did. There was makeup everywhere on his face, although his hair was perfectly intact. Unlike Beyond who was sweaty and covered in glitter-blood and whose hair was everywhere.

BB smiled at L's curiosity and quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and started kissing his jawline, getting a shocked mewl from L.

"B-Beyond!"

"Shut up and sit on my wardrobe." B instructed softly but sharply as he started to push Lawliet backwards to the dresser, elevating his body to it. He continues to kiss L's neck, making black and red circles graffiti his body.

L sighed, biting his lip and blushing. "I-I thought you were too- tired…"

"You aroused me, you little fucker," Beyond growled as he started sucking on L's veins, enjoying every moment of submission he could get of his superior. He was enjoying it all too well, to say the least, and started on his ear. "Do you like this Lawlipop?"

L whimpered, turning his head to face BB. "Love ittt.." he smiled, kissing the identical lightly.

"You don't get off that easily, Lawlipop," B smirked as he rammed his tongue down L's throat, leaving pants from him. L dug his hands in BB's hair, tugging it as a way for more. Of course, Beyond denied, moving his lips and tongue slower and slower, eventually becoming still in L's mouth.

"A-are you going to move?" L mumbled, sucking on his wet muscle.

Beyond groaned, biting L's lower lip harshly, enough to make the skin tender but not enough to draw blood.

"Awe, Lawlipop is horny for me~" the backup slurred, biting L's cheek, in a way trying to mimic Hannibal from the _Hannibal _movies. "How long have you waited for me exactly, Lawli? I know it's before today, I even heard you say _Beyondi _and _Beyondi-kun _before."

"While," L admitted, blushing.

"How long is a while?!" Beyond asked with a growl as he squeezed Lawliet's hips.

"Few months, maybe even years…You know I'm horrible at time, Beyondi-kun." L smirked.

"I'm just testing to see if you think you're ready for me or not," BB replied in a condescending voice, slurring his words as he kissed L's ear. "I'm typically not this submissive to a bottom, but you're an exception."

"I'm enjoying it just the way it is," L blushed.

"You're a wimp if you enjoy this, L." B chuckled, kissing his nose. "I mean, where's the pleading and begging for mercy?"

"I'm not that kind of person," L said, raising his finger to his mouth and smiling.

BB sighed as he started rubbing his chest against L's like a pole. "Mmmmnn… Lawlipop.. Mmm.." he moaned as he grabbed Lawliet's shoulders from behind. "Ah.. nng…"

L could even hear himself whimper at the erotic noises escaping Beyond's lips. Sure it was a ploy…but it was a damn good ploy.

_Oh, yes I am a blowhard~_

L knew he had to calm down. Did he want to?

B knew he had to calm down. That doesn't mean he wanted to. At all. The exact opposite, actually.

"Mmnn…Lawlipop…I am quite the hypocrite. I might just…ah.. make you get on your knees now..just to...mmn.." BB trailed off, winking at the raven on the counter and biting his bottom lip, pulling it to him. "Pleasure me." Beyond took no hesitation in putting his tongue in his mouth, doing the greatest attempts at making him gag.

He, in all reality, much preferred L here than anyone else. Especially a hit and run slut, which he seemed to get on a daily basis. B was actually tingling with excitement about seeing his Lawlipop get this…_submissive. _It was hot. It was dirty. And he didn't even care if all the blood circulation in his body ran south.

L whimpered as Beyond leaned back to him with lustful eyes. His panda eyes blinked slowly as he tried to flash him a bright smile, trying to tell him he enjoyed this, but also suggesting for more. He as a human, has learned not to fuck with BB.

What BB wants…BB gets. Always. No matter who has to be screwed over, he got it. It just made it much easier for L because, reciprocally, he seemed to get what he wanted. It wasn't always 100%but if he pouted he got it. He just didn't think pouting would help in this case.

L licked his lip counterclockwise and bit his bottom lip over-seductively as he slowly stripped his white tee shirt off of his body. "Do I look ravishing yet, BB?~" he asked as he raised his thumb to his lips, chomping down on it. He averted Beyond's gaze as he looked at the other wall. "I could strip more if you'd like…"

"Fuck, Lawli…" B groaned as he started kissing L's neck softly, leaving little love marks there on his pristine pale skin. "I'm trying to make this…ah…mnm…what's the phrase? _Easier _on you. And the more you-"

"The more I what, B?"L asked curiously, smirking. "Turn you on? Oh I'm _flattered-"_

"Yeah. That." Beyond said as he started intensifying the kisses, making them a bit more frequent and slightly sucking the supple skin there. "You turn me on and make me want to turn you inside out all while crying my name in pain and ecstasy.." he groaned as he started biting harshly at the raven's neck.

L had to try not to gasp, but it was too late. He was already tied in Bloody Blowhard's grasp. He was just wondering the difference between Bloody Blowhard and Beyond Birthday. In appearance they looked the same, but he could tell Beyond actually had a heart. Sure, BB was _trying _to flatter him, but was that out of truth or out of lust?

"I know you do, BB~" L slurred slightly, turning his neck so B could get a few good nicks out of him before he was all sore in the morning. "You don't even have to worry about me crying…do your thang, and I'll be fine."

"You're such an uke," B scoffed as he was biting on an important vein on this original's neck, trying to draw blood slowly and sweetly instead of ravishing the moment. Pain was much better if he could slowly lick up the tears, or even take pride in watching the submissive one cringe.

L groaned as he felt his skin get physically punctured, feeling shockwaves hit his back in a jolt. It wasn't enough to bring him out of the delirium, but it was enough for him to get another good scent of BB. Goddamn, why did he smell so good? Like strawberries with a hint of a sharp, coppery, sexy hint of blood. He could even sense his hands start to shake rapidly, and he just dug is hands in Beyond's back pockets.

He had a feeling he'd be touching that place a lot tonight, anyways…

He just didn't expect himself to look up at his dominator blushing. He giggled slightly as he looked Beyond over, smiling. "I make you excited, BB,"

"You do." BB purred in his ear, rubbing the edge of L's jawline. "So much that I don't know what to do with you..." he slurred as he started putting soft kisses under his ear.

L immediately sighed and _snap!_

"Don't get comfy, Lawlipop." Beyond warned, squeezing his teeth as hard as he could on L's vein, groaning. "I am quite sadistic."

"Is that Bloody Blowhard or Beyond Birthday talking?" L asked in a gasp, wincing to avoid crying.

B moaned as he picked L up and slammed him against the wall, sliding his fingers up and down his chest in an over sensual manner as he gave ice daggers to meet his panda eyes. "Mmm…" he hummed, biting his lip. Beyond could feel a demonic smirk come across his lips, pinning the raven's shoulders to the wall with his forearm. "Which do ya wanna know?" he snarked.

L pouted as he looked at BB's arm.

The pout…

"Awe, Lawli you look so submissive. I'd like to see your eyes when I make you suck me off," he breathed in L's face with half-lidded eyes.

L crossed his arms and tilted his head in innocence. Of _course _he knew what it meant, and what B was going to do, but the way he said it…was...like a blowhard. He was hoping he'd see Beyond Birthday and not Bloody Blowhard.

_Beyond Birthday is the Bloody Blowhard!_

_Which do ya wanna know?_

_He's the reason why I'm here._

_It's almost midnight…Bloody Blowhard always puts on a show~_

L bit his lip, harshly, making the tiniest bit of blood come out, only for B to lick it up seconds later, lingering on his lips slowly.

"There's a reason why I wanted you to be in here instead of the front row…you do know why, correct?" Beyond asked, moving the hand that was on L's left shoulder to his jawline, rubbing it slightly.

L had to think, scanning everything he knew about Beyond, and everything he knew about Bloody Blowhard… "No."

"Privacy," BB simply replied, kissing Lawliet's lips very softly, breathing in his face. "I didn't want anyone else getting a look at my Lawlipop,"

L blushed as B kissed his nose, pivoting his hips softly to rub against the to-be detective's, smiling.

"I can't have anybody take my Lawlipop away from me, can I?" he said as he tilted his head to the side, licking L's ear.

"No," L said in reply, trying to hold all expression.

"Are you mine?" B asked slowly, even though he didn't need L's permission. L Lawliet was his property. He was his Lawlipop. He was his expressionless-horny-sweet addicted-identical looking- bottom. "Bitch" wasn't the right word for him, it was such a stereotype and only used for the runners. Plus he was well aware L deserved more.

"My heart belongs to you,"

"You're so obedient, Lawli…" Beyond mused in his ear. "What's the fun if you're not going to argue?" he had to think of a controversial topic…he knew L liked thinking and mind games. He could do this. He's gotten this far.

All he heard was L giggling.

"Me?! Think at a time like _this?!" _L chuckled, bringing a hand to his mouth. "I think the whole intellect left when I decided to put on shoes to come here, if not then, when I _noticed _you were Bloody Blowhard. It's not as if I knew-"

"BB. Beyond Birthday. Bloody Blowhard. I know you're not _that _stupid, Lawlipop," Beyond purred, wrapping one of his fingers around the belt-loop of L's pants. "Couch or floor?"

L smiled as he undid the button on his baggy jeans, falling down immediately as he slightly pivoted his hips left.

"You know how to get sexy for me, don't you, Lawli?" B chuckled, kissing his jawline lightly.

L sighed as he wrapped a hand on BB's shoulder. "Are you s-sure this is right?"

"Of course," BB said as he lifted up L and laid him down on the wardrobe he was once sitting on. "Why do you think I am proc-"

Beyond was stopped short as one of the strippers from the club walked in, face shaken.

"You're supposed to be home," she said, flipping her over-glittered hair and yanking off one of her boots.

"You're supposed to be dancing," Beyond glared as he, without looking, look L's grey boxers off of his body. "You are my backup, remember? Now, go be a whore."

"You say that as if you're not one," she said as she smirked and tiptoed to him slowly.

BB scoffed as he bent down and took L's throbbing cock in his mouth. "Oh, L…Lawli…Lawlipop…Lawliet…L, oh, L…" he mumbled as he grinded him with his teeth.

The brunette stood there as she yanked off another boot and her cropped leather jacket. "You can do better, Bloody _Blow_hard~" she smiled as she lifted a finger to her purple lips. "Remember about the cameras~!"

She walked out of the room and slowly slid the door closed, kicking her legs to her bottom as she skipped.

"READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?!" she yelled down the hall.

"Pansycake," Beyond muffled as he released his mouth from L, smirking. He took a long glance at Lawliet's face. Sure, it was shocked…but it was in ecstasy. "…Awe, does Lawlipop _like _that?" he crooned as he slid his tongue over L's head repeatedly, changing paces.

L had finally raised his thumb to his mouth as he moaned. "Yea-h…don't-"

"Don't what? Stop?" B said in a condescending tone as he did just that, leaving his tongue still. "You're so adorable when you don't get what you want, Lawlipop~" he murmured, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "But the bottoms never get what they need, right?"

L had to close his eyes as he gained the death glare from hell itself from B's eyes. His whole face was covered in saliva, and even when his backup was immobile he couldn't help but mewl. He just _loved _the feeling of Beyond dominating him. It was hot. It was dirty. "GO!" he growled as he attempted to pivot his hips upward as BB pinned them down.

"I finally can succeed you, Lawliet. Do you really think I'm letting you off _that _easy?!"

_Do you really think I'm letting you off _that _easy?!_

L, the to-be detective, had gathered everything he needed.

BB wasn't being Bloody Blowhard.

He was being Beyond Birthday.

And the feeling made his heart flutter.

"Awe, you came already." BB smiled as he gulped. "I wasn't even started."

"It's called love." L said in a breathless whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"You love me," L smirked as he raised an eyebrow. "You're not being Bloody Blowhard. You're being Beyond Birthday, _my _backup. And it's adorable."

"ADORABLE?!" BB growled as he pushed L off of the dresser. L landed with a loud _thump _and a groan. "I'll show you adorable!"

Beyond bit his lip as he took his own boxers off, groping himself in the process. "Mmmn…mnnnmmm…" he mumbled in a hidden smirk as he bit his lip more. "Ah..mmn…Don't you wisshh..this was in you..ahm.._Lawlipop?_" BB had finished the sentence in a cocky tone, putting his hands behind his hair.

L had gasped in his failed attempt to remain stoic. But how could he resist the power of _Beyond Birthday? _It wasn't possible.

"Get on the couch and your goddamned knees, Lawlipop, so I can fuck you senseless."

L knew his head was spinning with all the thoughts of BB taking him from behind. He wasn't very experienced, but he wasn't clueless either. If he was clueless he wouldn't even entered anything with the gaudy title of _Club Blood. _

This isn't what he was expecting. He thought he'd take a few shots, get banged, and be fine the next day. But since it's BB…

It'd never stop. It'd be a continuous cycle.

_So after all this…will there still be Bloody Blowhard?_

They knew. And L wasn't even close. He wasn't in the ball park…but the whores were. Bloody Blowhard was. Beyond Birthday was already keen. And L finally failed.

But would that stump him? No. Pride would prevail.

L giggled as he crawled in the couch, stretching his arms and setting his fingers spread on it. "BB~"

BB smiled as he just probed at L's behind with his fingers in curiosity. "Tempting."

"T-tempting?" L asked as he craned his neck to raise an eyebrow.

"Can I ask if you like rimming?" Beyond asked as a finger entered L's orifice. He writhed immediately, but groaned slightly in pleasure.

"I'm going to feel stupid, but what the heck is a ri-?"

"You're in for a treat, Lawlipop. I almost feel bad about corrupting your mind this much." BB cackled, licking his lips. _"Almost," _he puckered his lips once again, bending down and using the back of his hands to spread out L's cheeks as he attempted to lick the crevice.

L jumped instantaneously, making a noise that sounded a bit like a dying seal. "What the hell?!"

"I have a fetish for rimming."

L turned his head forwards as he sighed.

"I'll let you have this once, but next time you're getting serious tongue, Lawli~' B snickered as he continued poking him. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You've got a nice hunk of cock, along with a nice hunk of ass. Who knew you served high up in the 'I'm shy but secretly a sexy beast' category?"

L giggled. "Same for you,"

"But I show off my sexiness. With sexiness. What do you do? Eat pocky all day?"

"Other than striptease, you eat jam all day. And fucking read childish manga." The raven groaned as another finger started probing him.

"Heh. Nice for your input." B chuckled. "Keep talking like that and I might just go all Bloody Blowhard on you."

"So you _are_ my backup right now?"

"You know what?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Buttfuck you. Now there is no mercy. There's never any mercy at Club Blood."

* * *

**Okay, so as a human, I cut this off in sarcasm. I _could _make a chapter II, but I wouldn't look forward to it. Also, before I forget, the song BB had pencil marked was called 'Natural Born Killer' by Avenged Sevenfold, and the quotes were from _Help Yourself for Teens: Real-Life Advice for Real-Life Challenges_****by Dave Pelzer (author of _A Child Called 'It'_) call me stupid, but I love that book. It really does help..**

**I don't own King's Island, Avenged Sevenfold, Dave Pelzer, or Death Note. Although I wish I did own all of those things *.***


End file.
